The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool, in particular a rotary hammer and/or chisel hammer, with a main element and a handle.
A hand-held power tool with a main element and a handle has been described. To dampen a transmission of vibrations of the main element to the handle, the handle is supported such that it is movable relative to the main element, and it is connected with the main element via a spring element.